Childhood dream
by Nanaevy
Summary: Neste mundo, o sonho de Gaara, quando preso no Tsukuyomi Infinito, é a sua própria realidade e ele cresceu junto com Naruto. Mas logo eles descobririam que compartilhavam algo muito mais profundo do que a pura amizade. NaruGaa; oneshot; shotacon; realidade alternativa.


Os dias de verão em Sunagakure costumam ser monótonos devido ao forte calor. As pessoas costumam trabalhar dentro dos seus estabelecimentos e evitam andar na rua, principalmente debaixo do sol do meio dia. No deserto, os dias são quentes e as noites são frias, assim as ruas da cidade somente ganham vida, de fato, ao cair da tarde. Ainda assim, um olhar mais observador poderia ter percebido uma movimentação diferente mesmo antes do Sol se pôr. Aliás, durante todo o dia podiam ser vistos os vultos dos ninjas encarregados pelo reforço da segurança da vila.

Mesmo que os olhos treinados de Gaara não tivessem notado a movimentação, ele já sabia o que estava acontecendo, e mal podia conter sua ansiedade. Hoje, ao final da tarde e entrando pela noite, o Quarto Hokage viria se reunir com o Kazekage, em mais uma visita diplomática à Suna. E, uma vez que era sábado, isso significava que Naruto viria junto. Eles eram melhores amigos desde muito pequenos, e, mesmo agora que estavam começando a sair da infância, todas as vezes que o Quarto vinha à Suna em dias sem aulas, Naruto vinha para se divertir com Gaara.

Em dias assim, ele observava o pôr do Sol pela varanda, sabendo que já estava na hora de chegarem. O Hokage sempre ficava hospedado na residência do Kazekage.

Quando os visitantes foram recebidos, Naruto foi logo correndo pegar Gaara pela mão e arrastá-lo para brincar fora, o crepúsculo já tinha refrescado muito as ruas e fazia uma gostosa brisa de verão. Eles correram juntos, escalaram, jogaram tudo o que podiam, até serem chamado para se lavarem e jantarem. Como sempre, Naruto pediu a Kushina que fizesse o seu Rámen preferido para eles, já que Gaara só comia essa especialidade quando Naruto estava lá. Mas dessa vez Karura estava preparada, e já havia combinado tudo com Kushina, assim quando eles chegaram à mesa, a deliciosa refeição já estava aguardando pelos garotos.

...

Na hora de dormir, eles pediram para brincar de acampamento na varanda do último andar do prédio, como sempre faziam.

\- Acho que não há qualquer problema, desde que não acendam nenhuma fogueira dessa vez. Nem fogareiro! - Disse Rasa, o Quarto Kazekage.

\- Mas tio! Como nós vamos assar os marshmallows sem fogo?! - Naruto protestou.

\- Também precisam prometer que não vão brincar de enganar os morcegos atirando pedrinhas da varanda! Da última vez, uma delas acertou a cabeça do vizinho. Aquilo foi difícil de explicar!

\- Mas tio, foi exagero dele! Nós jogamos as pedrinhas para cima, e os morcegos sempre pegam tudo achando que são insetos!

\- Se vocês jogam várias pedras de uma vez só, não pode haver tantos morcegos voando no mesmo lugar ao mesmo tempo para pegar tudo, não é Naruto? E se você joga para cima, elas terão que cair em algum lugar.

Naruto engoliu seco, fazendo uma careta. Não havia argumentos, a verdade é que ele jogou a pedrinha para cima sim, mas ele sabia que o vizinho mal encarado estava passando lá embaixo bem na hora.

\- Bem, se vocês não podem prometer o que eu pedi, então nã-

\- NÓS PROMETEMOS! - os garotos interromperam Rasa em uníssono.

\- Naruto, não interrompa o Kazekage! - Ralhou Kushina. Minato só ria de toda a situação. Ele gostava de ver a ótima relação que havia entre a sua família e a do Kazekage.

\- De qualquer forma, se não vai haver fogo, os meninos irão precisar se esquentar de algum jeito. - Karura interrompeu - Vocês podem levar os cobertores elétricos e uma garrafa térmica com uma bebida gostosa para a varanda hoje. É lua nova, será ótimo observar as estrelas e testar suas técnicas ninja de navegação através das constelações.

...

Mais tarde, os garotos já tinham apontado todas as constelações que eles dois sabiam. Estavam agora começando a ficar com sono. Os olhos de Naruto começaram a pesar, enquanto Gaara o observava adormecer na pouquíssima luz. Não queria dormir ainda, amanhã o Hokage iria embora logo após o café da manhã e ele tinha que aproveitar o pouco tempo que tinham. Estava cansado por tudo o que fizeram naquela noite, mas ainda assim sentia-se leve. Era sempre assim, poucas horas que valiam por todos os meses de espera. E Gaara estava sempre esperando.

**_"_****_Hiahiahiahiahia! Você gosta dele!"_**

"O quê? É claro que eu gosto dele, ele é meu amigo!"

**_"_****_Não, não. Você gosta dele demais. Você gosta dele muito mais que como um amigo."_**

"Cala essa boca, Shukaku!"

Gaara se sentou, ofegante. O que o Shukaku quis dizer com "Mais que como um amigo"? Como o quê então? Talvez ele gostasse de Naruto como um dos seus irmãos. Não, não podia ser isso, era totalmente diferente. Quando ele não estava com Naruto ele estava sempre ansioso, e quando eles estavam juntos, se sentia muito feliz. Será que ele devia perguntar sobre isso? Shukaku sempre tendia a se sentir mais solitário à noite, e era nessas horas inoportunas que ele mais queria conversar, e sempre falava coisas que Gaara não conseguia compreender.

Resolveu que não iria se preocupar com isso agora, Gaara só tinha uma pessoa a quem ele queria dar atenção hoje, e ele precisava aproveitar o momento raro.

\- Naruto… - ele cutucou o amigo com a ponta do indicador. - Naruto!

\- Oi, Gaara… - Naruto estava muito sonolento - Algum problema?

\- O Shukaku não me deixa dormir.

\- Shhh, esta tudo bem… eu vou ficar acordado cumvoshe…- Naruto embolou a voz, pegando no sono de novo.

Gaara permaneceu sentado, sem saber o que fazer. Suspirou em frustração. Nesse exato momento, uma brisa fresca soprou dando uma boa desculpa para o ruivo.

\- Naruto… - Cutucou-o de novo.

\- Humm… Cala a boca, Shukaku…

\- Não é isso… É que, bom… Eu acho que o meu cobertor elétrico não está funcionando muito bem…E está soprando um vento friozinho…

Isso despertou Naruto um pouco. Ele limitou-se a puxar o saco de dormir de Gaara para junto do seu, e jogar metade do seu próprio cobertor em cima de Gaara.

\- Pronto, acho que assim vai ficar melhor. - Naruto agora estava lutando para se manter acordado. Ele observava enquanto Gaara se ajeitava no novo local.

Gaara se deitou e se acomodou ao lado de Naruto. O loiro expirou e se acomodou também, fechando os seus olhos. Gaara normalmente tinha mais dificuldade de pegar do que ele próprio, mas Naruto na verdade sempre queria que o tempo deles juntos durasse mais. E sempre esperava mais dessas ocasiões, só não entendia o quê exatamente, ele apenas tinha vontade de ficar mais perto do seu amigo. Ele pensou se a noite ia acabar assim mesmo. Essa sensação era meio que frustrante.

\- Naruto... Você dormiu? - Gaara perguntou depois de alguns minutos. Ele estava se sentindo constrangido por incomodar seu amigo, mas também não queria que o tempo deles acabasse logo.

\- Não. Ainda tem algo incomodando você? - Naruto resolveu tomar as rédeas da situação. Deu a deixa e facilitou as coisas para o amigo - Talvez o travesseiro do saco de dormir esteja muito baixo.

Gaara já não sabia ao certo o que estava fazendo ou o que queria, resolveu se deixar levar e apenas aproveitar a deixa:

\- É! Acho que sim, deve ser isso.

E essa era a resposta que Naruto precisava.

\- Com certeza é isso. Vem cá, coloca sua cabeça aqui! - Naruto foi logo puxando Gaara e ao mesmo tempo enfiando seu próprio braço por debaixo da cabeçado amigo, enquanto falava.

Gaara arregalou os olhos, mas não ousou protestar, resolveu deixar essa noite acabar assim. Já estava melhor do que ele imaginara. Logo o aconchego proporcionado pelo frio da noite, somado ao calor do cobertor e do abraço de Naruto o fizeram adormecer.

…

A claridade da manhã atravessava as pálpebras de Gaara, fazendo-o entrar em um estado entre o sono e o despertar. Estava fazendo um friozinho no fim da madrugada, mas ele estava aconchegado e quente o bastante para não sentir, abraçado confortavelmente com o seu ursinho de pelúcia. Mas, que estranho, ou ele encolheu ou seu ursinho estava muito maior do que o de costume.

**_"_****_Não é exatamente um ursinho de pelúcia o que você está abraçando."_**

Essa observação do Shukaku fez Gaara despertar completamente. Ele estava abraçado com Naruto, inclusive com uma das pernas em cima dele. Com a mão cujo braço serviu de travesseiro, Naruto brincava com algumas mechas do cabelo de Gaara.

\- Me desculpa! Eu tenho um sono difícil - Gaara tentou se sentar, nervoso.

\- Ei, calma! Não tem problema, vamos dormir mais um pouco, tá muito cedo ainda.

Dizendo isso, Naruto puxou o braço com o qual Gaara o abraçara usando uma mão, e com a outra empurrou a cabeça dele contra o seu próprio peito.

Gaara estava meio que em choque ainda. _O que foi isso? Será que ele é sonâmbulo? Ou será que ele também quer ficar deitado comigo mais um pouco?_ Seu coração estava disparado, martelando na sua cabeça. Ou será que era o peito de Naruto que estava fazendo esse batuque? Gaara se perguntava, mas logo deixou de lado seus questionamentos, quando Naruto continuou com sua carícia de antes, o fazendo adormecer.

…

\- Ei garotos, acordem! Ainda é manhã, mas o Sol já está forte para vocês ficarem expostos assim. Vocês podem pegar uma insolação! - Kushina chamou os garotos que começaram a despertar. Ela começou a dobrar os cobertores e eles se levantaram. - Olha só! Vocês estão empapados de suor! Vão tomar um banho enquanto Karura não termina de preparar o café. Eu arrumo isso aqui. - Ela disse beijando a testa de ambos, antes de empurrá-los para dentro.

Naruto acordou no exato momento em que ela disse a palavra "banho". Agarrou a mão de Gaara, puxando-o.

\- Vamos Gaara! Vamos encher a banheira, e eu vou te ajudar a ensaboar suas costas!

\- Nós estamos no meio do deserto! Nada de banheira! Você me ouviu, Naruto?! - Kushina gritou, tentando ser ouvida pelos garotos, que já corriam prédio adentro.

…

Naruto é Naruto, e se ele não convencesse Gaara a encherem a banheira, então não seria ele. Os garotos se refrescaram na ducha gelada e depois entraram na banheira, e é claro que Naruto se jogou, derramando água pra todos os lados. Eles brincaram de construir formas com a espuma, de mergulhar e de ver quem conseguia dar caldo um no outro, esquecendo até que estavam na banheira do Kazekage e não num balneário. Em meio às risadas, eles se atracavam, tentando derrubar um ao outro, e se tocavam mais do que o realmente necessário.

Naruto agarrou o calcanhar de Gaara, puxando-o para cima, fazendo com que o ruivo escorregasse, ficando quase deitado na banheira. Quando ele conseguiu se sentar, em meio às gargalhadas de Naruto, percebeu que estavam muito próximos, e não conseguiu evitar o constrangimento. Apesar disso, ele se sentia realmente feliz, e essa felicidade, lembrou, ele teria de cultivar até a próxima visita de Naruto.

O pensamento de que faltava pouco para se separarem novamente o fez ficar melancólico de súbito. Fez-se um momento de silêncio, durante o qual Naruto pôde perceber o incômodo do amigo.

\- Qual é o problema, Gaara? Eu machuquei você? - Naruto perguntou, com cautela.

\- Não, não foi nada. Hum… Naruto… Eu estava pensando. Você poderia vir morar aqui em Suna comigo. Eu tenho certeza que meu pai deixaria. - Gaara finalmente expôs seus devaneios, não sem sacrifício, já que sua personalidade era recatada, e por isso mesmo ficou tão corado quanto seu cabelo.

Naruto esperava qualquer coisa, menos isso. Ficou muito feliz de saber que seu amigo queria tanto quanto ele passar mais tempo juntos. Ele gostaria que houvesse uma forma de encontrá-lo mais vezes. Abriu um grande sorriso quando, repentinamente lembrou-se de que, na verdade, havia sim uma forma.

\- Né, Gaara! Eu não posso vir morar aqui porque eu vou ser o Hokage um dia. Mas eu prometo que assim que o meu pai me ensinar o Hiraishin no Jutsu, eu vou colocar uma marca no seu quarto, e então eu virei todas as noites te colocar para dormir!

A resposta empolgada de Naruto fez com que o coração de Gaara desse um salto. Ele não esperava realmente que o amigo aceitasse morar com ele, sabia que era impossível, mas não podia deixar de desejar. Mas então, ouvindo essas palavras, e só de imaginar ter a presença dele todos os dias, sentiu-se extasiado. Isso era mais do que ele poderia esperar conseguir. Com os lábios entreabertos, procurou palavras para responder, mas não encontrou. Ficou estático encarando profundamente o amigo, como se tentando descobrir se na mente dele estavam se passando as mesmas ideias e sentimentos que na sua própria, sentimentos esses que até então eram estranhos para ele.

Naruto observava atentamente a reação do amigo. Algumas mechas úmidas do cabelo rubro estavam grudadas na pele pálida, coberta de água. Seu rosto estava realmente corado, contrastando com aqueles olhos verdes perolados, tornando o conjunto ainda mais bonito. Novamente ele sentiu aquele impulso irresistível de abraçar Gaara. Ainda estavam muito próximos um do outro, tornando ainda mais difícil se controlar. Não conseguia entender porque queria ficar ainda mais perto dele, ultimamente andava com essas sensações estranhas, especialmente quando estava com Gaara. Naruto certamente não era um expert em desvendar sentimentos desse tipo, ainda mais pela sua pouca idade. Mas não iria perder mais tempo pensando sobre isso, aliás, pensar muito também não era o forte dele.

Estendendo uma das mãos, Naruto deslizou suavemente as pontas dos dedos sobre a face de Gaara, colocando atrás da orelha uma mecha de cabelo ruivo que cobria parcialmente um dos seus olhos. Gaara, por sua vez, inclinou-se em direção à mão de Naruto, encaixando a face na mão que se fechava em concha, fechando os olhos para aproveitar o arrepio frio que subiu pela sua espinha, ao sentir a mão quente de Naruto se espalmar sobre junção da sua mandíbula com seu pescoço enquanto seu polegar acariciava sua bochecha.

Ao abrir novamente os olhos, Gaara viu aquelas safiras azuis enormes a poucos centímetros de distância, de forma que a ponta dos seus narizes já estavam se tocando. A mão esquerda de Naruto envolveu a cintura do ruivo, aproximando ainda mais os seus corpos, enquanto a direita agarrou-se firmemente à sua nuca, e por fim eles selaram seus lábios carinhosamente.

Foram necessários alguns instantes para que Gaara pudesse entender o que se passava entre eles, apenas não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo de verdade. Naruto tomou a iniciativa, o beijou e agora o envolvia em seus braços com firmeza, como que para que ele não pudesse sequer pensar em se desvencilhar. Quando a realização tomou o seu entendimento, ele compreendeu os seus próprios sentimentos, e se lembrou do que o Shukaku havia lhe falado. Ele não apenas amava Naruto, como era perfeitamente retribuído. O seu amor de infância, aquele que jamais poderia ser esquecido.

Começou como um beijo inocente, entre duas pessoas que descobriam juntas as sensações que seus corpos, que acabavam de entrar na puberdade, podiam proporcionar. Pela primeira vez, eles exploraram juntos a vivência dos sentimentos, que ardiam dentro deles, e que eles não entendiam antes. Mas agora tudo estava muito claro, não havia qualquer dúvida sobre os sentimentos de um a respeito do outro. Mesmo suas mentes, não tão inocentes, de garotos pré-adolescentes podiam entender o significado do que estava acontecendo.

Naruto posicionou uma das mãos na parte de trás do joelho de Gaara e puxou-o, fazendo com ele o envolvesse pela cintura com ambas as pernas, alinhando assim a sua postura à dele, de forma que cada pedaço de pele dos seus troncos agora estavam colados um ao outro, desde o baixo ventre ate a clavícula. A esta altura, eles já haviam aprofundado o beijo, experimentando lentamente as sensações das suas línguas quentes, primeiro tocando seus lábios à procura de espaço, e então se envolvendo mutuamente, ao tempo em que apreciavam o gosto um do outro que vinha através da sucção. Eles se tocavam, aproveitando o fato de estarem completamente nus, para conhecerem cada centímetro de pele um do outro, provando com o tato e com o paladar, e registrando cada percepção em suas mentes, para que pudessem acessar quando tivessem que se satisfazer somente com as lembranças um do outro.

…

Eles finalmente se dirigiram à sala de jantar, onde seu café da manhã os aguardava já frio. Os dois garotos fizeram o caminho em silêncio, apreciando o vento que trazia certo frescor após o banho ao mesmo tempo estimulante e relaxante. Eles se entreolhavam timidamente, como se fossem cúmplices de um crime, desviando os olhares assim que estes se cruzavam. Ao passar por um longo corredor com janelas muito amplas, uma brisa soprou o perfume de sândalo que Gaara costumava usar, o qual Naruto sempre gostou muito, mas nunca tanto quanto agora. Ele respirou fundo e decidiu que seria melhor apreciar da fonte, abraçou Gaara por trás, afundando o rosto na sua nuca, aspirando aquele cheiro que o fazia ter vontade de morder o amigo.

\- Nós podemos ser vistos por alguém! - Gaara tentou resistir, mas não era como se ele quisesse se desfazer do abraço de Naruto.

\- Eu irei embora logo após o café, tenho que aproveitar o que resta de tempo com você, vou atrasar até transformar esse café da manhã em almoço! - Dizendo isso, empurrou Gaara contra a parede e roubou um beijo rude.

Gaara correspondeu na mesma medida; realmente não tinha nada contra ficar mais um pouco, sendo esmagado pelo abraço afoito de Naruto, enquanto se beijavam desesperadamente, sabendo que não poderiam fazer aquilo novamente por um bom tempo.

\- NA-RU-TO!

Eles se separaram rapidamente ao ouvir a voz estridente de Kushina, que parecia furiosa, mas não a viram por perto. Será que eles haviam sido pegos? Instantes depois, eles ouviram o som de um objeto se aproximando rapidamente; Naruto se esquivou apenas meio segundo antes que um tamanco passasse voando e destruísse um vaso de cerâmica sobre um aparador que havia no final do corredor.

\- Você encheu a banheira?! NARUTO! - A dona da voz finalmente apareceu no início da passagem.

Então era só a banheira, ele suspirou aliviado. Mas seu alívio durou pouco, pois logo Naruto viu, com espanto, o par do tamanco voador na mão direita da mãe. Agarrou Gaara pela mão e fugiu, gritando:

\- CORRE GAARA!

* * *

N.A.: Caso esteja se perguntando, não, eles não chegaram até a segunda base, só ficaram brincando no play. Eu os imaginei com uns 10, 11 anos, é uma fase meio termo, entre a inocência e a descoberta. Apesar de que eu até gosto um pouco de shotacon, nesse caso achei melhor deixar assim, indefinido, como uma paixão de infância


End file.
